Je suis Cameron Mitchell
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Alors qu'ils doivent faire face à la menace Ori, Cameron a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face à Daniel. Les évènements vont le pousser à en révéler beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. / SPOILER saison 10, Slash, suit partiellement l'histoire... :D
1. Rester invisible

**Disclaimer **: Star Gate SG1, son univers et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner et Robert C. Cooper. Je ne fais donc aucun bénéfice sur cet écrit.

**Spoiler :** Se passe pendant la saison 10, donc spoiler à partir de l'épisode 10 environ. Je suis seulement l'intrigue avec les Ori, et encore...

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Je sais qu'on est peu nombreux sur ce fandom, mais voilà ce que j'avais commencé à ecrire il y a un an environ, et que j'ai finalement décidé de poster. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi ce pairing je l'adore et je ne m'en lasse pas ! Xoxo

**Chapitre un : Rester invisible**

La guerre contre l'armée Ori battait son plein, et malgré la motivation et persévérance de la Tau'ri, celle ci semblait lutter seule contre des fanatiques de plus en plus nombreux. En effet, alors que le Général avait cru pouvoir compter sur l'appui des Jaffas libérés, le nouveau Conseil donnait l'impression de faire face à plus de complots et manigances que jamais, délaissant ses alliés.

L'exploration de chaque planète était de mise, et chaque équipe SG mobilisée, évaluant les risques d'invasion Ori, et leur avancée, ne permettant ainsi aucun répit aux militaires. Bien que fourbus aux déplacements constants, la pression entraînée par les nombreuses défaites pesaient sur tous, et à chaque passage de la porte d'une équipe revenante, l'on apprenait que de nouvelles planètes étaient passées sous la domination des Oris. La frustration grandissait au sein du personnel de la base de Cheyenne Moutain.

Parmi eux, se trouvait le colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader du SG1. Celui-ci marchait dans les couloirs larges de la base, l'air préoccupé.

En effet, dernièrement sa vie avait été plutôt agitée : ses différentes missions, les problèmes avec les Jaffas Libres, les Oris... Et de plus, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, Cameron supportait mal les humeurs de Vala en ce moment.

Alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de Daniel, il ralentit sa course. L'homme était plongé dans l'étude de caractères sur un des nombreux livres qu'ils avaient ramenés de leur dernière mission sur Vagonbrei. L'archéologue espérait ainsi trouver plus d'informations sur les armes antiques créées par Merlin, leur permettant de ce fait d'avoir une riposte de taille face à la puissance des Oris.

S'adossant à la porte en attendant qu'il le remarque, Cameron commença à le détailler.

Les mains de Daniel étaient sujets de fascination chez le colonel, et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les longs doigts fins qui s'agitaient, tournant les pages usées avec attention. Portant l'un de ses classiques T-shirts noirs, Jackson donna tout loisir à Cameron de contempler ses bras musclés, où l'on pouvait apercevoir une légère trace démarquant le bronzage du savant. Remontant son regard avec langueur, Cameron déglutit.

Son cou complètement dégagé, où son sang battait avec rythme.

Ses yeux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Cameron toussota légèrement, surpris, et essaya de se justifier.

**- Salut ! Toujours dans vos livres hein.. Je venais voir si vous avanciez... Pas de reproches du tout, bien sur, vous savez que pour moi vous êtes un génie Jackson,**sourit-il.

**- Toujours le mot pour rire,**répliqua Daniel, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.** Et bien, ça avance, mais pas aussi vite que je le souhaiterais... Si seulement.. **

**- Si seulement rien, Jackson**. le coupa -t-il_. _**Si vous faites de votre mieux, ça ira. Et vous connaissant c'est le cas. **Il s'arrêta un instant, et s'approchant, il lui tapa amicalement dans le dos. **Par contre, si vous vous nourrissez pas, c'est à moi que l'on va s'en prendre ! Alors prenez donc une pause, et rejoignons le reste de l'équipe au Mess. **

Daniel sourit, et acquiesça en se levant.

**- Bien Mitchell, si je suis forcé... Et puis Sam pourra peut-être m'éclairer sur quelques aspects techniques que j'ai réussi à mettre en avant dans.. **

Mais Cameron n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement désespéré.

**- Même lors des pauses.. **Souffla-t-il en riant. **Jamais vous ne m'épargnez !** Lui cria-t-il en s'éloignant en direction de la cafétéria.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul et à l'abri des regards, que le Colonel Mitchell s'autorisa à repenser à la vision de Daniel, légèrement penché sur son bureau, l'air concentré, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en visualisant mentalement l'instant où Daniel avait plongé ses yeux bleus si captivants dans les siens. Sa respiration se fit bruyante, et Cameron se jeta hors de son lit pour couper court à ses idées. Mais n'ayant nul part ailleurs où aller, et ne pouvant pas se permettre de risquer de croiser Daniel au détour d'un couloir, Cameron se rassit avec lassitude sur son lit, faisant claquer ses lourdes bottes noires coquées sur le sol de sa chambre.

Pilote aguerri, l'homme supportait mal de devoir passer son temps hors mission en dessous de la terre, et vivre entre les différents niveaux, allant jusqu'au -18 où se trouvait la Porte des Étoiles, lorsqu'il était sur Terre lui était de plus en plus dur.

Sentir le vent sur son visage lui manquait. Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus était les multitudes de couleurs que le ciel pouvait arborer, passant d'un bleu nuit à un gris orage, et surtout les nuits sombres qui lui permettaient de rester des heures à contempler les étoiles. Il était paradoxale de se dire qu'il avait toujours souhaiter se rendre dans l'espace, et alors que maintenant il en avait l'occasion au quotidien, cela ne correspondait pas à la vision enfantine qu'il avait pu en avoir : celle d'avancer à bord d'un vaisseau, avec pour seul horizon les étoiles.

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux. A l'instant même, l'alarme résonna dans tout le niveau, et ses réflexes de militaire refirent surface : se levant en vitesse, il attrapa son équipement posé sur son bureau, et enfilant sa tenue le plus rapidement possible, sortit de la chambre en direction du niveau 18.

Il souriait inconsciemment, son corps suppliant pour de l'action.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Cria-t-il à Sam en l'apercevant.

**- Une équipe SG n'est pas revenue de Sahal, et Daniel pense qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien avec Merlin, vu qu'elle faisait partie des trois dernières planètes qu'il avait retenu... **Expliqua-t-elle le souffle court.

**- Et notre cher Daniel n'aurait pas pu nous donner cette information... Je ne sais pas moi, à l'instant où il l'a eu ? **Cameron ne comprenait pas son propre énervement. Il n'était pas rare que Daniel demande son aide à Sam pour confirmer ses théories, mais il se sentait d'autant plus mis à l'écart.

Arrivés au poste d'avant garde de la Porte, Samantha posa sa main contre son ventre, se forçant à reprendre son souffle, et fixa avec attention Cameron, dont la réaction l'avait surprise.

**- Et bien, il lui a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour définir la relation triangulaire entre ces planètes. Nous n'avons réalisé que maintenant l'importance de Sahal, ou Valos Cor comme on l'appelait jusqu'à maintenant, notamment par rapport à Vagonbrei, et Castiana. Il n'était pas prévu qu'une équipe soit envoyée, mais je crois que Daniel avait peur de vous guider sur une fausse piste,** lui dit-elle, appuyant sur le fait que l'archéologue cherchait l'approbation de son supérieur.

Cameron rougit en remarquant qu'il avait encore une fois été trop réactif, et se promit mentalement de faire plus attention à ses réactions, lorsque Teal'c, Vala, et Daniel firent leurs apparitions, en tenue SG1, et prêts à partir.

Souriant automatiquement en apercevant Daniel, le Colonel les salua d'un regard avant de se diriger vers son Supérieur, et lorsque les mises aux points furent terminés, tous se dirigèrent d'un pas assurés vers la Porte.

Avec la même anticipation qui le saisissait à chaque fois, Cameron Mitchell fixa le lourd cercle, et admira la façon dont chaque chevron s'enclenchait au fur et à mesure que l'adresse de la planète était rentrée. Le vortex bleu s'ouvrit enfin, et Cameron s'avança.

**- Vous vouliez combler mon manque d'action Daniel, avouez ! Je ne peux que vous remerciez alors...** Murmura-t-il à l'homme avant de traverser le portail.

**OooOoOoOo**

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je devrais poster la suite rapidement vu que j'ai déjà des passages d'écrits :) Merci beaucoup de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! _

_xoxo_


	2. Se révéler

**Notes :** Bonsoir à tous:) Voici donc le chapitre 2, comme prévu assez rapidement ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur « En Vérité » et « LPLC », je devrais poster la suite de ma Thorki la semaine prochaine, et la destiel début juillet, vu que je suis plutôt prise par mes partiels en ce moment... En attendant :

Anais : _WOUHOU ! Je désespérais un peu de voir quelqu'un, vu que ce ship est pas très répandu.. Mais merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire:D _

et Algarnaud, _merci de me suivre:)_

xoxo

**Chapitre deux : Se révéler **

Ils n'étaient pas préparés à ce qu'ils les attendaient. La végétation dense les étouffa à l'instant où ils arrivèrent sur Sahal, et la chaleur oppressante les empêcha d'avancer à leur vitesse habituelle.

**- Rappelez moi pourquoi on n'a pas envoyé de sonde avant ?** Demanda le Colonel, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front, collant ses cheveux ensemble.

**- Et bien, on en avait envoyé une avant le départ de l'équipe précédente, et rien d'anormal en était ressorti. Peut-être un courant électromagnétique a-t-il déréglé l'appareil, **avança Sam, ne croyant qu'à moitié à sa propre théorie.

Mitchell allait retirer sa veste lorsque Jackson l'arrêta, attrapant sa main et la tirant à lui. Dans le même mouvement, le Colonel se retrouva face à Daniel, incapable de lever les yeux vers lui, et encore moins de retirer sa main de l'étreinte. Trop étonné par la réaction de l'archéologue, Cameron cessa tout mouvement, bloquant sa respiration sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. La proximité qu'il avait tant cherché à éviter depuis plusieurs semaines se fit plus forte que jamais, et il le regard de Daniel lui donnait l'impression de brûler.

**- Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque, nous ne connaissons ni la flore ni la fauve environnantes, et je préférerais qu'il ne vous arrive rien si possible, **lui expliqua Daniel dans un sourire. Celui-ci attendit que son Colonel hoche la tête pour montrer son approbation avant de le relâcher, ne s'apercevant pas du trouble dans lequel il avait plongé Cameron.

La troupe se mit en marche dans sa formation habituelle, partant à la recherche de l'équipe disparue, et si possible d'informations qui pourraient aider l'avancement de leur quête.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller loin avant de pouvoir quitter la forêt drue qui les avait accueillie, et furent plus que ravis de pouvoir profiter d'un air frais lorsqu'ils dévalèrent les flans d'une colline d'où ils avaient pu apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un village.

S'approchant, Teal'c remarqua le premier l'absence d'individus, s'avançant avec précision à travers ce qui restait des rues pavées de la ville en ruine. Guettant le moindre son, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'une des maisons délabrées, d'où un bruit étouffé lui était parvenu.

Faisant signe à Mitchell de sa découverte, les deux progressèrent furtivement vers la bâtisse, armes en mains. Derrière eux, Daniel les fixait, inquiet. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils se mettent dans des situations plus improbables les unes que les autres, et le temps lui avait appris à se méfier de ce genre d'événements. L'homme était devenu très sensible à l'hypothétique perte de ses proches, et voir Mitchell se lancer la tête la première lui retournait l'estomac à chaque fois.

**-Col.. Colonel.. **Quelqu'un toussa violemment, et Daniel ne put qu'imaginer le sang craché, et la terre, l'entrée cachée par Cameron. Il fut pris de panique en le voyant disparaître à l'intérieur, se jetant à sa suite.

**- Qu'est ce que... ? **

Au sol se trouvait le reste de l'équipe SG, leurs visages creusés et les yeux secs, couverts de boue et d'herbes, qui s'étalaient de leurs cheveux à leurs chaussures. Les trois hommes étaient accolés au mur, le teint livide, et l'un d'entre eux ne semblait même plus être conscient. Réalisant l'odeur qui envahissait la maison, Daniel fut pris de nausées, les refrénant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait un corps, facilement reconnaissable sous le draps noir qui avait été jeté sur lui.

Accourant auprès de celui dont l'état semblait être le pire, Daniel s'agenouilla et le palpa, tentant de mettre en pratique ses maigres connaissances médicales.

**- Au début, on les enterrait, mais peu à peu on... **Respirant avec difficulté, le chef d'équipe cracha une fois encore, révélant par là ses dents qui menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant. **Plus assez de force...** Finit-il par dire, l'air honteux.

**- Déshydratation extrême, sûrement dû à un insecte inconnu. Ils portent chacun la même trace sur le corps, cette sorte de triangle,** dit Daniel en pointant du doigt une marque rouge sous l'oreille d'un des membres SG. **Il faut les ramener à la base de toute urgence, et prévenir Lam qu'on va avoir besoin de soins particuliers, ainsi qu'une étude du venin qui les a contaminé. **

**- Pas d'eau... Il ne faut pas...** Tenta d'expliquer un malade en voyant Jackson lui tendre sa gourde.

**- Et ils ne peuvent pas boire ! **Cria l'archéologue à l'équipe, préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous sortir de là, **avança Cameron, en levant avec précaution l'homme en face de lui. Se tournant vers Carter, il lui ordonna de contacter la base pour mettre en place une équipe d'urgence à leur arrivée. Le soldat agrippa fortement son malade, et d'un pas lent mais assuré, ouvrit la marche en direction de la porte. Vala et Sam s'occupèrent de leur coéquipier malade, chacune l'appuyant d'un côté, tandis que Teal'c prit sur son dos le soldat inconscient, aidé par Daniel. La chaleur n'aidant pas au processus, chacun se concentrait sur sa tâche, et Daniel n'eut pas loisir à se lamenter sur les recherches qu'il aurait souhaité faire.

Alors que Sam composait l'adresse de la porte, Daniel aida Teal'c à poser son passager au sol, en profitant pour vérifier l'état du malade. L'homme frissonnait, et Daniel eut pour réflexe d'ôter sa veste renforcée, la passant autour du corps du soldat pour le réchauffer.

Au même instant, le vortex bleu retentit, et se stabilisant, permit aux deux femmes de l'équipe de ramener leur équipier. Cameron allait guider le soldat à la porte lorsque celui-ci s'effondra.

**- Teal'c, je serais pas contre un peu d'aide ici, **demanda Cameron, essoufflé. Levant les yeux, son regard alterna entre Daniel et le malade au sol.** Jackson, je reviens pour vous tout de suite !** Cria-t-il avant de traverser le portail.

Daniel eut l'impression qu'une seconde à peine s'écoula avant de revoir son Colonel passer à travers le rideau bleuté. Levant avec difficulté l'homme amorphe à ses pieds, il se dirigea vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

**- J'ai bien cru que vous m'aviez oublié**, le nargua-t-il.** Est-ce... **

Tout se passa beaucoup trop vite pour que Daniel ait le temps de réagir. Son regard était encore posé sur Cameron lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler son prénom, et une douleur inattendue le fit s'écrouler. Ses mains atteignirent son torse, et bientôt elles furent teintées de son sang. S'étouffant, il tenta de parler en voyant l'énorme insecte semblable à un mélange de guêpe et de mante religieuse s'éloigner de lui.

Il se sentit soulevé, et soudain la chaleur du corps de Cameron sembla l'entourer.

**-Daniel, restez avec moi, je vous en prie, je vous en prie..**.A ses côtés, le Colonel s'affolait, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Les sourcils froncés, il sentait dans son corps courir plus d'adrénaline que jamais, plus que lorsqu'il avait du se sacrifier en Antarctique, plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir ressentir. Daniel contre lui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, et Cameron lui ordonnait de se taire à chaque fois qu'il ne voyait tenter de parler.

**- Gardez vos forces, on y est presque, je vous en prie Daniel.. **

La lumière était de plus en plus forte, et l'archéologue se sentit peu à peu perdre conscience.

**- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de risque, **murmura-t-il à Cameron, le goût de son propre sang envahissant soudainement sa bouche.

**oOoOo**

Tout était trouble. Daniel ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et eut l'impression que sa tête n'était plus suffisamment large pour contenir son cerveau. Les battements de son cœur étaient un son tambourinant, renforçant encore plus la sensation de douleur.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière crue, et remarqua par la même occasion que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un semblait être appuyé sur son lit.

Cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes, Daniel heurta une tige métallique. Et de nouveau il put voir.

Le colonel Mitchell était sur une chaise qui avait été rapprochée de son lit, et s'était assoupi , la tête posée sur les jambes de Daniel.

Jackson se rendit enfin compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, et après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui indiquant l'heure qu'il était, il réalisa que l'on se trouvait au beau milieu de la nuit.

Se relevant légèrement, il grimaça lorsque son dos se plia, et réajusta ses bandages qui lui couvraient le torse.

Se rappelant avoir été blessé en mission, Daniel ne fit pas trop attention à ce détail, sa mémoire encore trop floue.

Celui ci sourit alors, après que Cameron ait émis une sorte de grognement en réponse à son déplacement, sa prise se raffermissant sur les jambes de l'archéologue.

Daniel approcha sa main de son visage, hésita quelques instants, puis lui caressa doucement la joue, en murmurant son prénom.

**- Cameron.. Réveille toi.. **Souffla-t-il.

Les yeux du colonel clignèrent avec difficulté. Ils étaient encore rouges de ses récents pleurs.

S'inquiétant immédiatement, Daniel fronça les sourcils.

**- Mitchell ? Que se passe t-il ? **

Il attendait, anxieux. Mitchell se releva alors, son corps toujours à moitié contre l'homme allongé, et s'assit sur les jambes du malade. A demi réveillé, il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Daniel. Ils lui semblaient doux, et fut rassuré par ce simple geste.

Leurs visages proches, Cameron, baissa les yeux.

_-_** J'ai cru que je n'entendrais plus jamais votre voix**_,_ dit -il, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Daniel parut surpris. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu le colonel dans cet état. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il souhaitait rester proche de lui. Il sentait le souffle court de Cameron effleurer son visage, et sa main alla naturellement se poser à la base de sa nuque, appliquant une légère pression. Inconsciemment, il commença à le caresser du bout des doigts, cherchant à le rassurer.

**- Je.**_**. **_Commença-t-il. Mais il fut coupé par Cameron, qui se releva rapidement.

**- Je devrais prévenir le docteur Lam que vous êtes de nouveaux parmi nous, Jackson. **

Il détourna les yeux, et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe SG1 se trouvait autour du lit de Daniel, plus ou moins ensommeillés, mais heureux de voir leur ami éveillé.

Daniel se réjouit lui aussi, mais lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Cameron, n'ayant pas compris son comportement, celui ci prit congé d'eux, prétextant aspirer à une nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit.

_-_** Il faut le comprendre, depuis qu'on est revenu, le colonel Mitchell a passé son temps à votre chevet Jackson, alors on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment en pleine forme. Vous nous avez fait une sacré peur vous savez.. Quelques jours sans vous et c'est la catastrophe !**Expliqua Sam, riant à moitié. Ses cheveux blonds formaient divers épis, et l'on comprenait facilement qu'elle venait de se lever.

**- Depuis qu'on est revenu ? **Demanda Jackson. **Attendez, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et Comment vont les autres membres que l'on a ramenés ? **L'archéologue s'inquiéta soudainement en se rappelant de leur mission.

Il se releva plus brusquement pour s'asseoir correctement, et se crispa lorsque la douleur se fit sentir.

**- Et bien.. Depuis 5 jours vous sembliez être dans une sorte de.. Coma. C'était assez difficile à cerner. Il semblerait que vos blessures aient été plutôt importantes.**Répondit Sam en se mordant le coin de la lèvre.

**- En effet, Daniel. Vous avez risqué une perforation du poumon, et à vrai dire, je suis même étonnée de vous voir nous parler ainsi, et pour être honnête, nous avions envisagé... Des résultats beaucoup moins optimistes**, conclut le docteur Lam en commençant à examiner son patient. Lorsqu'elle défit délicatement les bandages qui lui tenait le corps, Daniel se laissa faire, et reposant sur le lit, il leva les yeux, contemplant le plafond. **Pour ce qui est des autres malades, leurs états ont été stabilisés dès que l'on a été capable d'isoler la source de leur maladie. Ils sont encore en soin, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient sortis d'affaires. **

Daniel souffla, soulagé. Il n'était pas habitué à être absent, et apprendre le rétablissement des soldats le rassura. Palpant son corps, il sentit clairement la trace de sa blessure au travers des bandages.

_Cameron. Cinq jours_. C'est le temps qu'il avait passé auprès de lui.

Sa tête tourna. Sentant sa fatigue, ses amis le laissèrent profiter d'un calme reposant.

Mais Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son supérieur... _"J'ai cru que je n'entendrais plus jamais votre voix.. " _

Sa voix. Son regard.

Il reposa sa tête contre son oreiller, perdu.

**OoOoOo**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) Pour Sahal biensur tout est inventé, je ne sais même plus s'ils vont sur cette planète.. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! A vrai dire, j'adore faire un Cameron tout attentionné... Comme je disais au début par contre, je posterais d'abord la suite de mes autres histoires avant celle-ci pour ne pas faire attendre mes autres lecteurs, mais j'essayerais de faire vite, promis... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! xoxo


	3. Faiblesse

Notes : Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà enfin pour le chapitre trois, je m'excuse pour le très long délai, mais je poste en priorité sur « The Unexpected » et « En vérité », et il m'arrive très souvent de craquer pour un OS... Donc bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

FalconAngel : Bon, heureusement que tu es là pour me donner ton avis XD ( Comment ça, je te force à moitié ? Mais non pas du tout ! ) Il faut absolument qu'on regarde la saison 9 ensemble alors pour que tu voyes à quel point ils sont faits pour être ensemble !:DDDD Question amour éternel, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre... Merci roomie (l)

Starchwood : Merci de me suivre:)

Merci à tous de me lire, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Chapitre trois : Faiblesse**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis ce à quoi Cameron se referait comme _« la perte de contrôle »_. Il se fustigeait encore chaque soir pour l'erreur improbable qu'il avait commise, ne comprenant pas de quel façon il avait pu craquer. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Jackson s'effondrer, il avait senti son cœur cesser de battre. Pas assez de temps pour en souffrir physiquement, l'action avait duré moins d'une seconde, mais il lui avait semblé qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée, contemplant avec horreur le corps de l'archéologue se tordre, et le sang jaillir sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait plus réussi à le quitter, et alors que Sam tenta de le faire dormir dans sa chambre la première fois, il l'a renvoya avec brutalité. Il avait passé les journées suivantes à oublier tous ses devoirs de lieutenant-colonel, le rapport de mission, l'équipe secouru et la menace d'un virus. La seule chose qui l'importait était la machine branchée au corps de Daniel qui marquait les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il était en vie.

**- Mitchell, il y a Daniel qui vous cherche,** lança Sam en croisant le soldat, le sortant de ses pensées.

Tiquant à l'entente du nom, Cameron esquissa un vague sourire pour se donner une contenance, et diminua son pas pour se mettre au niveau de celui de la blonde.

**- Il a besoin d'aide ? Je ne suis pas vraiment... Comment dire ? Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment celui qui a les capacités dont il a besoin pourtant,** s'amusa-t-il vaguement en la désignant d'un mouvement de la main. **Il ne vous a pas demandé à vous ? **

**- Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un problème avec ses récentes études, Daniel se débrouille plutôt mieux seul dans ce que j'appelle les recherches préliminaires. Il ne fait appel à moi que plus tard, pour le côté plus technique.** Marquant un temps d'arrêt, la jeune femme releva la tête, et se tourna vers son supérieur. **Non je crois qu'il souhaiterait vous parler de manière plus... personnelle,** finit-t-elle en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

Mitchell s'étouffa de surprise, toussant avec force, sa voix se répercutant dans le couloir.

**- Je.. Et bien, je suis.. **

Mais l'homme avait du mal à fixer ses pensées, entraînées malgré elles vers l'image d'un Daniel aguicheur, penché à son bureau, ses lunettes posées à côté de lui, et suppliant pour de _« l'aide »... _

**- Il semblerait que vous soyez débordé selon lui dernièrement, ça m'a étonné, **continua Sam en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la gêne de son interlocuteur.

Il n'était pas particulièrement débordé, pas plus que d'ordinaire. Les missions s'enchaînaient avec une lenteur exaspérante, et Cameron passait plus de temps enfermé dans sa chambre qu'à son habitude. Il aurait voulu pouvoir repartir le plus vite possible sur une nouvelle planète, continuer de se battre, même rencontrer des peuples reculés, tout, sauf rester inactif à la base, car il lui était de plus en plus dur d'éviter Daniel.

Depuis son relâchement dans l'infirmerie, le jour où il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller toucher Jackson, appuyé sur lui, il s'était tenu à sa nouvelle résolution : empêcher la situation de se dégrader encore plus. Et même si cela impliquait avoir le minimum de contact avec la personne qu'il recherchait le plus, Cameron s'était clairement décidé à souffrir à part. Les livres étaient devenus de récents amis, lui permettant de s'échapper un peu de son quotidien morne. Et lorsqu'il passait devant le bureau de Jackson car il n'avait pas pu en faire autrement, il se retenait de ralentir et de s'y arrêter comme il en avait l'habitude.

**- Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas trois heures au meeting réclamé par le Général,** fit-t-il semblant de s'offusquer en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sam. **Jackson exagère, je vous vois tous bien assez souvent ! **

**- J'avoue ne pas avoir remarqué de changement quant à nos rapports, mais Colonel, si vous me permettez... **Samantha s'arrêta, hésitante.** Vous semblez plus... réservé, dernièrement. Vous passez beaucoup de temps seul, ce n'est pas un reproche mais... S'il y avait un problème, vous savez que vous pouvez venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous me considérez assez pour placer en moi la même confiance que je place en vous,** expliqua-t-elle alors.

Le colonel lui souri franchement, heureux de voir que son choix avait été le bon quand il avait réclamé à avoir la jeune femme dans son équipe. Malgré une intelligence hors du commun et de connaissances très poussées, Sam faisait preuve d'une bonté et d'une attention toujours discrète qui ravissait Cameron.

**- Merci Sam. J'avoue être un peu, dans mon monde je dirais, dernièrement, mais c'est à la découverte de la lecture que vous devez attribuer cela ! Il semblerait que Jackson m'est transmis ce virus, **ria-t-il.

Hochant de la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse, Sam lui renvoya un sourire avant de s'éloigner, non sans avoir salué son supérieur. Déjà Cameron l'entendait interpeller quelqu'un au loin, mais il ne put apercevoir de qui il s'agissait, se dirigeant à l'opposé. Il avait dans l'idée de faire un tour de la base, pour se dégourdir du mieux qu'il pouvait les jambes dans cette fin d'après-midi, et sa course matinale ne lui avait pas suffit à se remettre en forme.

Il passa devant le Mess sans s'arrêter, irrité par la voix perçante de Vala qui était comme à son habitude entourée d'hommes attentifs à ses moindres désirs. Vagabondant, Cameron se demanda jusqu'à quand il pourrait tenir ainsi, retenu dans ce lieu souterrain, lui qui aimait tant le contact extérieur. Voler lui manquait encore plus terriblement maintenant qu'il vivait sous terre, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire.

Il lui semblait parfois que le destin le gardait ici pour se jouer de lui, pour voir combien de temps il arriverait à rester loin de Jackson, combien de temps il pourrait se passer de ses remarques, de son rire, de sa voix, de la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la chambre de l'homme pour tenter le tout pour le tout, avoir un seul baiser au moins, de celui dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Chaque jour. Ses yeux le hantaient.

Mais la remarque de Sam tournait encore dans sa tête, et il savait qu'il devrait affronter l'archéologue tôt ou tard, avant que celui-ci ne comprenne que trop bien l'étrange situation dans laquelle il avait été entraîné malgré lui. Il savait que Jackson risquait de tout découvrir d'un instant à l'autre s'il concervait cette même attitude, mais l'idée de devoir lui parler sans pouvoir le toucher lui retournait l'estomac.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas soutenu pour finalement retourner à ses quartiers, il s'arrêta net en percevant la voix claire de Daniel à l'autre bout du couloir.

Cameron le vit qui arrivait. Il reconnut sa démarche, il l'avait apprise par coeur. Ses yeux baissés l'empêchèrent de voir à quoi il pensait, mais peut-être valait-il mieux.

Il le sentit tout de même énervé. Vala ? Non, cette fois, cela semblait différent.

Tentant de s'éloigner, Mitchell se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires, et y rentra en espérant qu'il ne le suive pas.

Peine perdue.

**- Colonel ? **Daniel le fixait.

Cameron ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait pas pu, ayant peur que sa voix le trahisse, tremblant de trop.

**- Mitchell ! **

L'archéologue se fit plus insistant. Se ressaisissant, Cameron se retourna vers lui, en affichant un sourire amical.

**- Oui Jackson ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous n'étiez pas plongé dans un de ces livres passionnants qui pourraient nous permettre de pour une fois gagner contre les Oris ? Parce que c'est pas que je me lasse de me faire botter le cul.. **

Jackson hésita, se mordant la lèvre avec une point d'angoisse.

**- Colonel.. Je voulais savoir.. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais, est ce que vous allez bien ?**Demanda-t-il enfin, le fixant de ses yeux bleus, qui l'empêchèrent tout d'un coup de penser à autre chose.

_Non ça ne va pas. Parce que vous êtes à côté de moi et que je ne peux pas vous toucher. Que malgré le fait que vous soyez un civil, je reste votre supérieur. Parce que l'on travaille ensemble, et que cela ne me sera jamais autorisé. Parce que je suis Cameron Mitchell, et non Vala Mal Doran, et que je n'ai pas le droit de vous aimer,_ pensa Cameron.

**- Et bien.. Oui ça me parait étrange, Jackson. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça roule ! ça ne manque pas d'actions en ce moment, et vous savez que c'est ça que j'aime..**Répondit-il ironiquement, après un court instant. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot, fixant le blond en face de lui. Ses genoux tressautant, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il employait ce mot en lui donnant un autre sens.

_Je vous aime. _

Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment satisfaire l'archéologue. Daniel eu un mouvement d'exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha de Cameron. Il semblait perdu, ne comprenant pas la réticence de son supérieur à lui dire ce qu'il se passait réellement.

**- Je.. Alors pourquoi me fuyez vous ?**Daniel reprit son souffle**. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur, d'avoir mal agi, pourquoi est ce que je me sens coupable dès que vous me fixez, ou plutôt dès que je vous regarde devrais-je dire, parce que dernièrement, il semblerait que je vous lasse plus qu'autre chose !**Lâcha enfin Daniel, la voix tremblante.

_Je vous aime, voilà pourquoi je dois vous éviter. _Pensa Cameron. Peut-être devrait -il lui dire. Peut-être que Jackson comprendrait, sûrement, Jackson comprendrait. Il ne rirait surtout pas, beaucoup trop compatissant. Peut-être lui poserait-il la main sur l'épaule, la serrant rapidement, avant d'essayer de le contredire. Peut-être lui parlerait-il des cas où des hommes en mission ensemble pour un but aussi grand avaient développés des affections particulières, facilement confondable avec le vrai, le seul Amour.

Peut-être se contenterait-il de le regarder, l'air fixe, avant de sortir sans un mot.

Peut-être refuserait-il de faire semblant.

**- Voyons, Jackson, vous vous faites des idées.. Vous savez que je vous admire énormément ! Regardez, j'ai même voulu vous forcer à rester lorsque vous vouliez partir pour Atlantis,****Vous étiez pour moi, la part essentielle de cette équipe ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez permis l'utilisation de la Porte des Etoiles ?**tenta-il, bafouillant légèrement.

Il essayait de l'éviter, de s'éloigner de lui. Heurtant un casier, Cameron étouffa un juron sous la douleur.

**- Regardez moi !**Cria Daniel, le forçant à lever les yeux. Celui ci semblait au bord des larmes, et l'on pouvait sentir l'incompréhension la plus totale dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Cameron ne put résister. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même, il avait déjà enjambé les quelques mètres les séparant, et tenait maintenant Jackson serré dans ses bras.

_Je vous aime._ Pensa-t-il encore, respirant son odeur, les mains accrochées à son pull, entourant Daniel comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses bras se resserrent un peu plus, son désir l'emportant sur sa raison. Ses mains semblaient vouloir transpercer le vêtements, ses ongles s'enfonçant entre les mailles de la laine épaisse. Il sentit les cheveux de Daniel sur son cou. Sa joue. Son visage, qui s'appuyait contre son épaule. Les mains de Daniel dans son dos, les doigts crispés.

_Je vous aime. _

Il en avait rêvé, chaque nuit, chaque instant. De le toucher enfin, de le serrer dans ses bras, enfin. De beaucoup plus.

Soudain, Cameron se détacha de lui, semblant retrouver ses esprits. Il le fixa, n'arrivant pas à se reprendre totalement. Son visage refléta la peur grandissante en lui, ses mains se joignant, se serrant l'une contre l'autre.

Peut-être pensait-il que cela l'aiderait.

Il baissa les yeux et tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, murmura un faible **« Désolé.. ».**

Il avait encore son odeur sur lui.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu plus de rapprochement, et surtout un Daniel un peu angoissé... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

_xoxo_


End file.
